1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft display arrangement, and more particularly, to a display which displays information in multiple modes as controlled by the operator of the watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Watercraft, especially those known as personal watercraft, have a sleek design so as to have a low drag coefficient to the water and air through which the watercraft travels. The desire for a sleek watercraft conflicts with the desire for the watercraft to include a variety of operator controls and features.
Normally, the watercraft includes a variety of gauges or similar informational displays for transmitting information regarding the watercraft to the operator. By way of example, the operator may require information regarding watercraft speed, the engine speed, the oil and fuel level, the engine temperature, and the oil pressure.
This information must be supplied to the operator while the operator is operating the watercraft. This requires that the gauges be located in front of the operator. Preferably, the gauges and displays are positioned far enough in front of the operator that they are close to the line of sight of the operator when the operator is looking ahead of the watercraft. In this location, the gauges displays must be quite large, or the operator will not be able to read the information displayed. On the other hand, if the numerous gauges and/or displays are made large enough to read from this distance, then the size of the display area becomes so large that the watercraft loses its sleek design.
An improved display arrangement for a watercraft which overcomes the abovestated problems is desired.